Kaori Mahra
Introduction Kaori Mahra is the first mate of the blonde haired Pirates. She sails on the Shadow Blade along with her captian Matrox Yang and the crew's shipwright Takeshi Unom. The crew has still not entred the grand line but are very close to- at the moment they are somewhere in the North Blue. Kaori was briefly captian of her own pirate crew called the Beauty Pirates but before she could get any members she had to join up with Matrox's crew due to a bet she made with him. She has currently got a bounty of 8,500,000 berries because she is part of a pirate crew and because she escaped from a marine prison and taking down many marines in doing so. She is fairly new to the pirate scene having only become one about 3 months before the end of the two year gap. She is also known as "Beauty" Appearance Kaori is extremly pretty and has been all her life. She tries to always make herself look better because when she was young she always felt like she was in her better-looking sister's shadow. She wears light and tight yellow and blue clothes that give her plenty of freedom to move about when she is fighting. Personality Kaori cares deeply about the way she looks, almost to excess. She is usually a very happy girl but has been known to get very angry, most noticably when an enemy made a scratch on her face during a fight, but for the most part she tries to keep calm, stating that- "Nobody looks beautiful when their angry". Dispite her need to always look the best that she can, she does not value that over the lives of her friends and will save them even if it means her beauty being damaged, however, she will still complain about it afterwards. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Kaori uses a style of fighting that is only taught on her homeland. The style is called "The fist of beauty" and revolves around putting as much damage to your opponent whil you take minimal damage. The style is all about moving quickly so that the enemy can't hit you and when they are going to hit you, you make sure that they hit somewhere that wont damage the way you look to much. For example, if the enemy were about to punch your face and there was no time to dodge or move the fist out of your way completely, you would move the fist down to your shoulder so that your face would still look nice. The style also dictates that you should not stop being beautiful just because you are fighting, and should still be graceful and pretty throughout. Physical Strength Kaori is quite physically strong, if she was in the real world then at a push she may be able to lift a small car. Agility Kaori is very fast and agile, due to her fighting technique revolving around not getting hit so as to protect her beauty. History 'The Beginning-' Kaori spent her entire young life on Varn island. An island where women were regarded higher than men. The women aren't cruel to men but it would be the women who would fight wars and do polictics. On Varn island beauty was regarded just as highly as strength and there were often Beauty and fighting contests in which contestants were judged on both their beauty and power. It was in these competitions that Kaori would often get to the final of, even though she was often one of the youngest to enter, only to be beaten by her older sister Syrann Mahra. Kaori always felt like she was in Syrann's shadow and so would train and improve her beauty as often as she could. Then, when she was fourteen, a group of Marines came to town. They were clebrating whitebeards death. When the head of the group of marines found out that women were on charge of Varn island he laughed- saying that he was surprised that the island hadn't been burned down by the stupidity of the rulers yet. Kaori's mother Luna felt offended and told the leader that women could do things just as well as men. Luna then turned her back and began to walk away. Insluted by this the Leader of the group of marines took out his pistol and shot Luna in the back of the head before anyone could say anything. A riot soon broke out in the town with the villagers fighting the Marines over the murder and it looked like the villagers would win, but then it turned out that one of the marines had called for back-up. Soon the marines outnumbered the villagers 20 to 1 and after a couple of days the only villagers left alive were Kaori and her sister Syrann. The marines had seen 19 year old Syrann and had fallen in love. They tried to capture Syrann but she managed to find a gun which she pointed at her head. The Marines stopped, she was beautiful, they couldn't let her die. Syrann said that she would come with the Marines if they let her sister Kaori free on an island that they passed on the way to the Marine base. The Marines agreed. The Marines took Kaori to an island where they dropped her off, but not before she said her goodbyes to Syrann. Kaori cried when she talked to her but Syrann assured her that they would both be fine and to prove that they would make a deal. THey were both to try and become worldly known as the most beautiful women in the world. Kaori agreed and left the ship. She spent the next two years travelling from island to island trying to achieve her goal and soon realised that she deeply enjoyed the life on the open sea- but that she also had a deep hatred for Marines. After two years she decided that she would set up her own pirate crew for two reasons- firstly, she would get publicity and that would help her achieve her goal of being worldy known as the worlds most beautiful woman, and secondly because she could get back at the Marines that had taken everyone she loved from her. And so, the beauty pirates were formed. Captured already?- Kaori zig-zagged from island to island making her way to the grand line but after stopping at only 2 islands she was caught by Marines when she accidently sailed right into a marine blockade. It was in Prison that Kaori met Matrox Yang, a boy of 16 who to had recently been caught for being a pirate too. Kaori noted that Matrox had exelent fighting abilitys. He fought with a cutlass in one hand and a pistol in the other, combining both close combat and ranged combat. Both of them had just started their crews and so far had no crew members so Matrox and Kaori made a bet- Whoever escapes the prison first may take the other to join their crew as first mate. They both made their way out of the prison, taking different routes. Kaori managed to charm a guard into letting her out of the cell so that they could have some "alone time" but knocked him out as soon as he was free. She had rememberd the way to her cell so she could get out easily but there were many people to fight along the way. Soon Kaori could see the exit door. She punched two guards out of the way and slammed open the door only to be met by a smiling Matrox. Out of breath, Kaori asked how he had done it. Matrox explained that he had eaten a devil fruit that gave him the abilty to teleport to a close place that he could see. Kaori claimed that this was cheating but stayed true to her word and became the First Mate of the blonde haired pirates. The two stole a small navy ship and made their way to the grand line. It was after this that Matrox and Kaori got their first bountys. Matrox was 10,000,000 belis and Kaoris was 8,500,000 belis. 'The Shadow Blade and the shipwright- ' Matrox and Kaori were getting close to the entrence to the grand line when they stumble across something- a derelict ship. They went on board to inspect and were very happy about what they found. A treasure map. It turned out that there was treasure not too far away. So Matrox and Kaori made their way there. They found the cave indicated on the map and made their way in, believing there to be treasure inside. But it turned out that it was a trap set up by a gang of theives. They made the fake treasure map and sent it out, when people came looking for the treasure they would attack them and either kill them or sell them as slaves. Matrox and Kaori were captured and their ship destroyed in the fight. The men took Kaori away, saying that they would "Have their way with her later," and threw Matrox Yang in a cell with a rather fat man called Takeshi Unom. Kaori tried to escape from her cell but couldn't so just decided to wait it out, knowing that she would eventually get her chance to escape. And soon she got that chance. Matrox Yang burst in while being carried by a rather fat man called Takeshi Unom, who Matrox explained would get them a ship and be their new shipwright. They all ran into the room in which Their new ship the Shadow Blade was being kept and they saw it. A ship painted as black as night and hydro and aero dynamic in every way. The three began to make their way onto the ship when the Gang leader Sark jumped down. Matrox told the two others to get the ship going and that he would take care of Sark. Sark and Matrox fought, Matrox with his cutlass and pistol and Sark with his Spear, the fight was rather evenly matched until Matrox teleported behind Sark and cut his back. Sark fell into the cold water and Matrox ran after the boat. He made it onto the boat just in time and the three celebrated another crewmate and a new ship. 'The clockwork monster- ' While making their way towards the entrance to the grand line, the Shadow Blade and everyone on it were covered in a mist. Takeshi tried to stear them out of it but the fog was too thick and evntually they hit upon some land. The impact sounded bad so Takeshi decided to go have look at what damage had been done while Matrox and Kaori went ashore to see what the foggy island was like. They walked on for a bit and came across a crumbling and abandoned city. They kept walking and found that in the middle of said city there was a large tower that looked like it was still in use. Matrox and Kaori entred only to be met by what seemed to be men made of metal. Clockwork robots. The robots attacked but Matrox and Kaori managed to hold them off before fleeing. They hid in the sewers and decided to make their way back to the ship to get off this crazy island. They walked through the sewers for a while and stopped in their tracks as they noticed something- another, far larger clockwork robot that stood at 10 feet tall. Luckily Matrox and Kaori were rescued by and old lady who pulled them to safety. She explained that years ago the city had developed these robots to help people, but after a while one of them became smart. Robot X had learned to dislike the humans and so had gotten the robots to attack the humans and drive them into hidding in the sewers. She also explained that the robot that Matrox and Kaori had seen in the sewers was Robot W and was Robot X's second in command. She asked Matrox and Kaori to help and they agreed. The old lady said that Robot X was at the top of the tower and that defeating him would shut down all the robots. But if you were to fight Robot X then someone else would need to fight Robot W. Kaori and Matrox came up with a plan. Kaori ran out and began fighting Robot W in the sewers prompting many more robots to come to Robot W's help. This left less Robots at the tower and allowed Matrox to get to the top to fight Robot X. Both fights were long and hard but eventually Matrox and Kaori won and the people came up from the sewers and back to the city. Matrox and Kaori made their way back to the ship to find Takeshi saying that he had no idea that anything interesting had been going on. The mist around the island had also turned out to be the pollution from the robots and after a day or two that had also cleared up so that the Blonde Haired Pirates could make their way to the Grand line. Quotes After her face getting scratched- "You... You scratched my face. You made me look less beautiful! That's it, you scratch my face, I RIP OFF YOURS!" Trivia Even though she is a member of the blonde-haired pirates, she does not have blonde hair. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Martial Artist Category:North Blue Characters